


Deeper and Deeper

by summerbutterfly



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mild Language, Mindfuck, Non-sexual dubcon, Other, Psychological Torture, Sexual innuendos, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig's routine assignment turns into a delightfully dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper and Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescentium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentium/gifts).



> For Weiss_Kreuzmas 2013.

Go into the mountains and keep Aya Fujimiya from coming back to Tokyo. That had been the entire crux of Schuldig's assignment, and yet somehow it had evolved from a simple task into a militaristic standoff, complete with a gun being leveled at Schuldig's face. 

"You have five seconds to tell me why you're here," Aya Fujimiya said. "Or I will shoot you where you stand." 

Schuldig gave a derivative snort. "Shoot? Do you even know how to do that? I thought you were the sword guy." 

"I have many talents." Aya cocked the hammer and stepped closer. "One of which is putting holes in mouthy sociopaths when the situation calls for it. Now answer the question. What are you doing in my cabin?" 

Schuldig resisted the urge to melt Aya's brains out his ears. Aya was sexy, yes, but not enough to cancel out his less-than-charming personality. Latent blind rage made anyone hard to read, but with Aya it went to a whole new level. It was irritating on the best of days, downright infuriating when Schuldig wasn't in the mood. And seeing how he was already pissed off, he was most _definitely_ not in the mood for Aya's shit right now. 

"That's a different question from the one you asked before," he said snidely. "So you're going to need to tell me which I'm supposed to prioritize- the what or the why?"

"I don't care as long as I get the information."

"That's extremely unhelpful."

"Your dissatisfaction is not my concern." Aya walked forward. "Now answer, Schuldig. You are wasting my time." 

The gun bumped the bridge of Schuldig's nose. Schuldig looked at it, grit his teeth and sighed.   
"Fine," he growled. "I'm here because I've been asked to detain you. And before you ask me why you need detaining, I'm going to tell you that I don't know. It could be that my fearless leader is feeling magnanimous, or it could be he's slaughtering and wants to save you for later. I have no idea. I don't ask questions, I just do as I'm told. Mostly. Sometimes."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "You're here because you’re following orders?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"It is when it's you." 

Schuldig bristled. "Fuck you and your moral superiority, Fujimiya. Like _you're_ so great at doing what _you're_ told. How long did it take you to kill Reiji? Oh that's right, _forever_ because you kept going off by yourself in an attempt to be the big damn hero!"

"You mean it took me forever because you and your team kept getting in my way."

"No, I mean that had you just waited for the rest of the Funky Bunch, your success rate would have been much higher. Four on one is a slaughter. Four on four? Well, it's either an orgy or a fight depending on the circumstances." 

Aya stared at him, and then let the arm holding the gun drop to his side. "You know what? I don't even know how to respond to that," he muttered. "You...you are sick individual."

"How am I sick? Sex and violence aren't so very different. You of all people shouldn't need to be told that, Aya." 

Schuldig tossed him a saucy grin. Aya only rolled his eyes. And that would have been insulting had Aya's mental signatures not returned to neutral, quieting the uninvited shrieking in Schuldig's brain. Neutral Aya was _much more_ tolerable than Impulsive Aya. Because Neutral Aya was complicated. Nuanced. A man on the outside and a sad, guilty teenager on the inside, Neutral Aya still blamed himself for the death of his parents. He was also a goldmine of darkness. Deep, rich, darkness, the likes of which made Schuldig shiver. 

"So," Schuldig said. "Now that we've established why I'm here, what's next? Cookies? Tea? Chess?" 

Aya cast him a glare. "Don't make me change my mind about not shooting you, Schuldig. The only thing happening next is you leaving." 

"Oh? But if you get rid of me, who will you have left play with?" 

"No one. Which is exactly why I'm here!"

"You're here to play with yourself?" 

"No, you pervert. I'm here so I can be alone. I come up here when I don't _want_ to play any more. When I'm sick of Weiss, and Dark Beasts, and my fucked up life. When I realize again what I've become and I just..."

Aya trailed off as he realized he'd said too much.

Schuldig, however, latched on like a rabid dog. "What's wrong with your life? I thought you loved being a vigilante dispenser of justice. You're so good at it!"

Aya gave him yet another exasperated look. "Do you seriously have nothing better to do than stay here and harass me?"

"I'm not harassing, I'm detaining."

"Whatever. If I promise not to leave, will you?"

"No, sorry. Can't do that until the boss calls." Schuldig found a chair and made himself comfortable. "So about playing chess..." 

Aya sighed. "No chess,"he said. "I don't have the patience, nor do I have the tolerance for your cheating."

"I don't cheat! I exploit loopholes, which is not at all the same thing. And if not chess, then what? We could have a lot of time to kill here, and I'm sure you'll run out of witty insults sooner or later."

There was a long pause. Aya seemed lost in thought, but then suddenly, he seemed to come alive. 

"You want to play a game?" he asked. "Fine. How about this- you run and I chase you. If I catch you, you have to leave." 

"Hmmm." Schuldig tapped his chin. "I like the chase part, but I feel like the stakes need to be a bit higher. Leaving could get me in a lot of trouble, but it still seems like a cop-out." 

"Okay, then. How about if I catch you, I get to kill you?

"Ooooh, I like that." Schuldig sat up. "That will make it worth expending energy! So there's weapons?"

"There's weapons."

"And the incentive for me to win?"

"If you win, you can pick your prize. I'm guessing you're not interested in killing me, but I'm sure you can think of something equally unpleasant." 

"Guaranteed," Schuldig agreed. He folded his hands and let his gaze trail up Aya's body. "How about this--if I win, I get to have you. Any way I want for as long as you can hold out."

Aya blinked. "Have me?"

"Mmm hmm." Schuldig nodded. "And 'have' can mean lots of things so I hope you are prepared. Because I haven't quite decided what _I_ mean yet, but I have some ideas. Some very, _very_ fun ideas." 

Aya looked down at the gun in his hand. 

"Fair enough," he said as he grabbed his katana from a nearby table. "Start running." 

****  
Two hours later, there was blood from one end of the cabin to the other. There were bullet holes in the rafters, and deep, gouging sword marks in the floors. There were several broken windows, no electricity, and every single piece of furniture had been either broken, damaged or overturned. 

And then there was Aya. Cornered in the attic. On his knees with his head bowed low. 

"Stop," he pleaded. He gripped the carpet, blood dripping onto the backs of his hands from a cut on his chin. "Stop it, it _hurts_."

"Ohhh, no." Schuldig stood over him, eyes dark with lust. "I can't stop now, Aya. I'm just getting started!"

Aya whimpered, shuddering as Schuldig tapped again at the edges of his thoughts. He'd landed the winning blow by ambushing Aya from inside a hall closet, and the moment his victory had been assured, he'd opened up a telepathic channel straight into Aya's brain. Which meant that right now, all the sensations from Aya's consciousness were currently pouring directly into Schuldig's consciousness, a river of stimulation so decadent that was making Schuldig's excitement a little hard to control. 

"I'm sorry. Sometimes when I win against such a worthy adversary, I forget just how weak ordinary humans are." Schuldig wormed his talent in deeper. "You're not going to break on me, are you?"

Aya whimpered again, his grip tightening. His dark red hair draped forward, covering his face, and Schuldig frowned. He couldn't watch if Aya hid behind his hair. And not being able to watch as he mindfucked Aya within an inch of his sanity just wouldn't do.

He drew his talent back. Just a little bit. Just enough so that Aya could raise his head and glare at him with a vicious mix of pain and unmitigated hatred. It made Schuldig so happy it almost hurt, and he moaned a little as the energy along their link sizzled. 

"This isn't... this isn't what I thought you meant by have me," Aya said. "I thought you were talking about...something else when I agreed to this." 

"Oh. Did you think I meant sex? We can do that, too, if you'd like. Because your mind is making me incredibly horny. You're such a _mess_ , Aya. An angsty, broken, misguided, fucked up mess." 

Aya winced, and Schuldig got a strong wave of fear. Intrigued, he sifted through the surface imagery that came with accessing Aya's memories, and it took a minute, but soon he saw what was making Aya nervous. There, underneath the resistance and recent occurrences was something that made Schuldig gasp in delight. 

Aya-chan.

"Well, well, well," he purred. "What do we have here?"

Girl-Aya, the _real_ Aya, was everywhere. Permeating everything. In the particular instance Schuldig was looking at, she was curled innocently in her brother's lap, her tear-stained cheek pressed against his shoulder, and this-Aya was stroking her hair, speaking to her in soft tones. 

"Is _this_ what comes to mind when you think of sex?" he asked. "Your sister? You've got to be kidding."

"Sh...shut up!" Aya stuttered. 

He covered his face with his hands. Undeterred, Schuldig followed the image, digging deeper until another one emerged, this one of girl-Aya in a party dress holding this-Aya's hand. They were both smiling, and the younger one was holding a pretty package with a bright yellow bow.

"She is quite lovely," Schuldig said. "But then again, you already know that, don't you? Which makes me wonder...just how deep did that attraction go? Did you love her? Did you love her enough to _sin_?" 

Schuldig pushed past the party. Something flickered just out of his grasp, and in front of him, Aya fell forward onto his forearms. 

"Stop," Aya demanded. "Leave her...leave me alone!"

"Sorry." Schuldig knelt and took Aya's blood-streaked face in his hands. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Aya. I won, you see. And the terms were that if I won, I could have you. So stop fighting me."

Aya's eyes shone with tears. "No."

"No?" Schuldig ran his thumb over Aya's cheek. It came away streaked with red, and Schuldig licked the blood away with the tip of his tongue. "You sure about that? If I force you, you aren't going to like it." 

"I don't care," Aya said. "My memories are mine!"

Schuldig sighed. "Have it your way, then."

He held Aya's gaze. Keeping their physical contact, Schuldig plunged his talent straight into Aya's brain with no preamble. Aya's mouth opened in a silent scream. 

"See?" Schuldig said. He caught Aya as he slumped, shivering and broken, in his arms. "It's no fun when you don't go willingly."

"You...you're a monster," Aya gasped.

"I am. I don't deny it. Also, know that that was just a preview. I can do much worse if you continue to refuse me."

Aya closed his eyes. For a moment, his thoughts were of nothing but his own self-loathing. His hatred of who he was and what he had become. And then his mental walls came down, leaving him open and vulnerable. 

Smiling, Schuldig eased in. 

The flickering image floated up, surfacing as just a blur at first, but becoming clearer with every passing breath. Schuldig leaned closer. There was a bath, and two people. Two young teenagers so very comfortable with each other's company that it didn't seem to bother them that they were past the age where they needed to share their bathing time. They were both laughing, perhaps sitting just a little too close together, their entwined fingers making tiny ripples in the water. And a quick glance down confirmed that neither of them were using anything to preserve modesty, and that the young man was well aware that he was sharing space with a naked girl. 

"Ah! Look at _that_." Schuldig pressed in, scandalously delighted. "This is _beautiful_! Did you touch her? Did you want to?"

Excited, Schuldig dug for more. Aya choked and convulsed, blood trickling now from the corner of his mouth.

Schuldig ignored it. 

"Oh," he said again. "And then you went with her to her room. You helped her get dressed. You brushed her hair! Ah, no wonder you won't give up on her. She's a human vegetable but you have to bring her back because she is the only thing you care about, isn't she?"

"Stop," Aya moaned. "Please, no more. Please!"

"I think you know by now that begging isn't going to help you."

Schuldig dug out some more. And then more. And then even more, drinking in Aya's pain and reveling in Aya's sadness until suddenly, out of nowhere, the link snapped and the kickback sent Schuldig flying across the room. He landed tailbone first, cursing loudly while in front of him, Aya wavered for a brief moment, then dropped lifelessly to the floor. 

"That's enough," Crawford's voice said. It was coming from somewhere to Schuldig's left, though Schuldig wasn't grounded enough yet to place it. "You've had your fun, but it is time to go." 

Schuldig spat on the floor. The taste of copper was strong in his mouth, and the last vestiges of Aya's pain were still fresh and ripe in his mind. "What the hell, Brad. You can't just go around detonating my links like that. It fucking hurts!"

"You told me if you ever started to get lost to pull you out."

"I meant in _combat_ situations, not play ones, you prick!" 

Unconcerned, Crawford shrugged. "Don't give people power if you don't want them to use it."

Schuldig snorted and wiped his bloody hand on the carpet.

"Now that you're out, we really do need to go," Crawford informed him.

Schuldig looked toward the unconscious Aya. "What about him?"

"His team is on their way to pick him up. We'll bring him downstairs and put him in one of the bedrooms and they can handle the rest."

"And when they ask questions..."

"They won't."

"Crawford, this place is..."

"They won't." Crawford adjusted his glasses. "We had nothing to do with it, it was an outside organization looking for revenge. _They won't._ "

So Crawford had already contacted Aya's team. Interesting. Schuldig rubbed his temples and struggled to his feet. There was still static banging around in his head, and the noise was making it hard to balance, so he swayed a bit, stumbling.

Crawford looked on. "Do I need to carry you, too?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Good." He picked Aya up from the floor. "Get the doors, then." 

Schuldig did, and then followed them downstairs.

They laid Aya out exactly as Brad had suggested- in one of the guest bedrooms, and made him look as if he were sleeping. There was still blood. In fact, there were bright, crimson streaks across the collar of Crawford's cream suit. Schuldig wanted to touch them to see if he could get any kind of residual feedback, but he knew if he tried, Crawford would probably get angry. So instead he helped remove Aya's boots and pull up the top sheet to cover him.

"There." Crawford stepped back. "Now let's go. Farfarello and Nagi are waiting."

"Ngh," Schuldig muttered. He stumbled after Crawford, still shakier than he would have liked. "I hope this is important." 

"It is," Crawford promised. 

Once they were in the car, things got a little bit better. The white noise died down, and Schuldig was starting to feel a little bit more like himself, albeit a more tired, hungover version of himself. And as he settled back against the seat, Brad looked over.

"Did you win?" he asked.

"Eh?" 

"The game. Did you win?"

"Oh." Schuldig smiled. "You know I did."

"Did you find out anything interesting?"

Schuldig eased his feet out of his boots and propped them on the dashboard. "Well, he was involved with his sister."

"Intimately?"

"I suspect so, but I can't confirm because you pulled me out before I got to that part." 

"Apologies." Crawford smiled too as he turned his eyes to the road. "But we have places we have to be today. You, however, are welcome to get the conclusion of the Fujimiya soap opera the next time we see him. I'll even block extra time into the schedule if you need it."

"Aren't you sweet." Schuldig folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "But let me guess...you want in."

Crawford chuckled. "You know me too well."

Schuldig's smile widened. "I do," he agreed. "If I didn't, I wouldn't like you so much."


End file.
